


[podfic] i wanna be forgotten (and i don't wanna be reminded)

by growlery



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, some boys don't leave au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He wakes up one morning and Mark is just—there, his curly head of hair barely peeking around the frame of Eduardo's bedroom door. He can hear the steady clipping of toenails from his position on the bed.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] i wanna be forgotten (and i don't wanna be reminded)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i wanna be forgotten (and i don't wanna be reminded)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9692) by gdgdbaby. 



> Music is from Homewrecked by Empires.

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?m4p74u4kc422fmk)  
mp3 / 18:10 / 16.4MB


End file.
